


Constellation

by Emperor_Quarter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, It’s these two, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Stargazing, its gonna be tooth-rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Quarter/pseuds/Emperor_Quarter
Summary: Usually, they’re supposed to be talking about their comic, about whatever story they’re about to weave and work together on, but the only thing Nathaniel can concentrate on is how he wounded up with the most beautiful and wonderful person in the universe.





	Constellation

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man, these two are so soft it’s making this guy’s heart melt. I was giggling through the entire episode on how gay they are for each other it’s precious.  also I’ve struggled with my hcs on Marc and just decided nb afab he/they. So that’s probably how I write Marc from now on. 

They should be working on a project.

Nathaniel knows this, but somehow his mind won’t think even though the script is right there in front of him, in glittery purple gel pen that he adores. It switches to blue halfway through, then to green. Marc told him it helped with inspiration. 

He’s tried drawing it, but his hand just won’t function right, he’s stuck.

It’s a new comic, both of them had gotten over the Ladybug fanfiction phase, and had two original characters, this time not self-inserted.

He’s at the part where one character realized his feelings for his partner, and he’s not sure what to do. Nathaniel pulls back, chewing the tip of his pen and he looks at the script. Nervous, it tells him, but how? He’s drawn at least five different sketches of the protagonist’s face, blushing and stuttering. (Somehow, it ended up like Marc.)

“How’s it going?” A soft voice asks, and Nathan lets his gaze drift from the page to the voice. Marc gives a smile, dressed in fresh nightclothes, and raising an eyebrow to the artist who’s hunched under his lamp and over the page. Nathaniel sucks in a breath, Marc’s wearing those cute pink and grey tiger PJs Marinette made awhile ago. It hangs off a shoulder, and just that alone would usually make Nathaniel trip over himself. He lookes up and Marc doesn’t have any makeup on, exposing a few tiny freckles that makes Nathaniel blush. 

Nathaniel stretched. “I can’t get the expression right. I don’t know why, I’m just stuck.” Marc walks over, with all the grace in the word Nathaniel doesn’t have, and gently runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. Nathaniel gives a quiet sigh at the gesture, loosening up and closing his eyes.

“There we go, you’re so tight and stiff, no wonder you can’t think,” Marc jokes, and he snatches a hair tie to pull back Nath’s soft locks. “Your hair is so soft,” he comments, making Nathaniel blush. “And it’s so cute when you pull it back into this tiny ponytail.”

“You’re a dork.”

Marc rolls his eyes at the comment, gently hugging Nath from behind. “I think that’s enough work for today. Your parents will be mad at me for keeping you up so late.” Nathaniel gives him a pout, and Marc sighs, knowing how late the both of them would work if they didn’t deem something as ‘finished’. “If you go to sleep in the next hour, I’ll wear that dress you and Mari designed tomorrow.”

Nathaniel perked up, and Marc knew he’d won. “You mean the one with the..?”

“Yup.” He was probably going to regret it, but it had been sitting in his closet forever and needed to be worn.

“Okay,” Nathaniel replies, suddenly getting up from his chair and turning off the lights. Marc shoots a puzzled glance but Nath only smiles, grabbing pillows and blankets and gently tugging Marc’s hand towards the roof.

Marc’s face breaks out in a grin, quickly helping the other place blankets onto the lounging chairs, shoving the two together to form a passable-sized bed for two. Marc pulls himself on it, grasping Nath’s hand and helping him on before kissing his knuckles gently. Nathaniel snorts. “Dork,” he whispers, staring outward and relishing in the cool air. There are a lot less stars than he’d wish there to be due to light pollution, but another great thing about Marc’s house is that the Eiffel Tower isn’t too far away, and since it’s all lit up it makes the sky look disappointing. “I’m glad you don’t live in a crammed apartment complex like me,” Nathaniel jokes. Marc grins, leaning on Nath’s shoulder.

Nathaniel sighed, seeing a quick shadow of Paris’s superheros flash by, squeezing Marc’s hand gently, it was all normal things, and things that he cherished (of course, Marc definitely came _before_ the superheroes or anything in that list.) 

“Love you,” Marc whispered, like if he talked much louder the world would fall apart, and Nathaniel thought that if anything, the stars would only shine brighter.

“How did I get so lucky?” Nathaniel whispered back, “to get the most beautiful and sweetest person in the universe? One who I cannot express how much I love to them and deserves the world, which of I would gladly claim for? You’re like the stars in the sky! So beautiful!”

Marc blushed, hiding his face in his hands. “I’m the one that’s supposed to be good with words!” He whined.

Nathaniel chuckled, reaching out to cup Marc’s face. He traces Marc’s cheekbone gently, watching the other flare up in red again. There was going to be a permanent blush there, Nathaniel swore.

”I love you too,” Nath whispered back gently. Marc smiled, squeezing his hand and diving under the blankets. Nath followed, and Marc immediately curled up to him like a cat. Nathaniel pulled the covers back a bit for air, and pulled Marc’s face up for a kiss. It was just a thrilling and magical as the first, and the second, and every single one after that.  

“Mmh, you’re so pretty,” Nath mumbled. “Love you so much.”

Marc giggled. “Now who’s the dork?”

* * *

 

And when Nathaniel woke up, seeing Marc’s beautiful smile and their shining eyes, he decided that if Marc were the stars, he was the planets circling around them.

**Author's Note:**

> If this were angst it’d be 10x longer, but oh well.


End file.
